Fraturday Night Blues
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: Sent to me on Tumblr. Prompt: Can you do a ButtahBenzo one shot where they hang out on set and being all cute like always please? (Like the picture where Ashley's putting Shay to sleep on set)


Shay's POV

It's 5:00am on a Friday when my alarm wakes me. I have a 6:00am call time and, according to the schedule, will be shooting well into tonight and Saturday morning; a "Fraturday" as they have come to be called on set. I pull myself out of bed and get ready.

At 8:00 I'm finally ready to shoot my first scene, after spending hours in make-up, hair, and wardrobe. Thankfully, I'm shooting with Ashley all day and it won't take long for us to be running around like idiots. I may be tired and she may not be a morning person at all, but as soon as we are together we will wake up in no time. I make my way to set, greeting the various crew and cast members on the way. When I get to the Marin kitchen set I see Ashley sitting on one of the stools with her head resting on the countertop.

"Get up sleepy head. Time to work," I say as I run my hand across her shoulders and back, nails scratching gently.

"Nooo," she groans. "Can you just keep doing that until we absolutely have to start?"

I laugh lightly, "If I do that then you will definitely fall asleep."

"No I won't, I promise. It feels really good. Please?" she replies, turning her head to the side and facing me, a pout present on her lips. I relent and continue to scratch her back until Marlene comes in and has us get set up to shoot.

-x-x-x-

"Alright, great job girls. Break for lunch," Marlene tells us after we finish shooting our third scene of the day.

"Finally! Hey, what time are we supposed to shoot our next scene?" Ashley asks me.

"Not for another three hours."

"Want to go get Mexican for lunch or something?"

"Oh yeah, that sounds really good actually."

Ashley and I go out to the parking lot and get into her car, driving to the Mexican place not too far from the Warner Brothers lot that we like. It's kind of on the late side for lunch and still too early for dinner, so the restaurant isn't that busy. We are able to be seated as soon as we walk in the door.

"It's too bad we still have to shoot all night. I'd kill for a couple margaritas right now," I joke.

"Damn, that sounds perfect. If we split one do you think we could get away with it? I mean, I know they are a little strong here, but if we both have half it would be okay right?" she asks hopefully. I think that one over for a minute before Ashley's puppy face finally convinces me to give in.

After an hour, we are just finishing up our meal and waiting for the waiter to bring us our bills. "Good call on getting the margarita. I feel like I might be able to make it through the rest of the day now," I laugh. Ashley lets out a giggle before we are interrupted by the waiter. We hand him the appropriate amount of cash for our bills and give him a tip before grabbing our purses and heading back to the car.

We arrive back to set and we still have another hour to kill before we have to shoot our next scene so Ashley and I go to hang out in her room. We end up watching a couple episodes of The Office and cuddling on her couch. Just as I'm about to doze off, Troian comes knocking on the door letting us know that we have to be on set in five minutes. Reluctantly, I pull myself off of the couch and hold my hands out to help Ashley up. She puts her hands in mine and I pull her to her feet. She wraps her arm around my waist and I wrap mine around her shoulders, sauntering onto set.

-x-x-x-

At two in the morning I collapse onto the couch next to Ashley. We are on the part of the set that has The Brew and we just finished filming our next to last scene of the night, but it will still be an hour or so until we start the last one. Ashley is messing around on her phone. I'm dead tired, I don't know how she's not ready to pass out right now. I scoot closer to her and rest my head on her chest.

"Aww, is my little Shannon tired?" Ashley coos.

"Mmhm. Put me to sleep?" I mumble. Ashley brings her left arm across her body and starts to run her fingers through my hair and scratches lightly at the crown of my head, my eyes close instantly. I love having my hair played with. It always relaxes me. Lucky for me, Ash loves to play with it and knows exactly what it does to me, which is why that's her go-to move whenever she knows I'm tired. I sigh contently and cuddle further into her. I know we still have a long night ahead of us, but at this moment I can't bring myself to care. Soon enough I drift off into a light sleep, Ashley still running her fingers through my hair mindlessly while she plays on her phone.

**-x-x-x-**

**Sorry this is so short. I didn't have as much time to write over Thanksgiving break as I would have like to. This will probably be the last story for the next week and a half or so because I have exams and finals but, depending on how much procrastinating I do, I may be able to get another story written and have it up for you guys (no promises though). Please review if you'd like and if you have any requests PM me or send me a message on my Tumblr (buttahbenzoobsessed). Thanks for reading loves! xoxo**


End file.
